callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mob of the Dead
One of the side quests available in the map features the construction of a crude aircraft, known as Icarus. After building the plane, players are able to fly to the Golden Gate Bridge, where the Pack-a-Punch Machine is located. They are able to return to Alcatraz by using the Electric Chairs found on the bridge; they will subsequently be sent to the starting room in Afterlife Mode. Easter Eggs Pop Goes The Weasel "Pop Goes The Weasel" is the primary Easter egg featured on Mob of the Dead, and follows the playable character's attempts to escape the island. It is the first time ever in Zombies that the players can complete the level and end the game without being killed by zombies. It also marks the first time in Zombies that a playable character becomes hostile to the other players. To complete it successfully, players that are controlling Sal, Billy and Finn will have to kill the player controlling Weasel or vice versa. Music Easter Eggs The song "Rusty Cage" by Johnny Cash can be played by activating three bottles scattered around the map. One is located on a bookshelf in the library (spawn area), another is located in the infirmary, near one of the baths filled with blood, and the last is located on the docks, tucked away between a crate and a fence. As with most of the other music Easter eggs, a strange sound can be heard when the player is near one of the bottles. The song "Where Are We Going" by Kevin Sherwood can also be played. This can be done by finding the warden's key, then unlocking the power switch with the numbers puzzle next to the elevator. The player needs to input the numbers "935". The song will then play. The song "Samantha's Lullaby" by Kevin Sherwood can also be played. This can only be done at the start of the game by not moving at all while in Afterlife mode, then bleeding out. Upon death, the start of "Samantha's Lullaby" can be heard remixed with the normal "Game Over" song as the camera pans towards the sky, most likely a reference to the map Moon. "Jump Scare" Easter Egg When on the roof where the plane is assembled, the player can activate a "jump scare" Easter egg. The player is required to have a sniper rifle, such as the Barrett M82A1 or the DSR 50, and they must proceed to the far end of the roof, to the left of the runway. If the player scopes in on the firework display in the distance, a distorted picture of what appears to be Russman's face will flash up on the screen for a split second, accompanied by a high-pitched scream.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iq4nMYOInPE Audio Logs Several audio logs can be accessed by typing the four character's prison numbers into the counter that operates the underground elevator. These audio logs, narrated by an older Stanley Ferguson, reveal information about what had actually occurred at Alcatraz and information about the group's current situation. The Golden Spork The Golden Spork is a melee weapon that can be obtained through completing specific actions in a certain order. It is powerful enough to deal one-hit kills up to round 34, making it the second most powerful melee weapon in Zombies behind the upgraded One Inch Punch in Origins. "Brutus 115" Easter Egg To activate the Easter Egg, the player must find the number counter and enter in the number '115', upon entering Brutus can be heard shouting "Not this time!" or "Maybe next time" in a hushed whisper. The number will then change to '666'. Eventually it will then shift back to normal as if nothing had happened. No other effects occur during and after the easter egg has been activated. Comic Drawing Easter Egg Paper scraps can be found scattered around the map. The paper, when formed, shows a comic drawing made by Weasel, with editor's notes scribbled on it. Weapons Perks Traps/Utility Buildables Achievements/Trophies *'No One Escapes Alive' (75 /Silver Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, execute the escape plan. *'Feed the Beast' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, obtain Hell's Retriever. *'Making the Rounds' (30 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, complete the cycle 3 times. *'Acid Drip' (20 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, convert a weapon using a kit. *'Full Lockdown' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, Brutus completes his patrol. *'A Burst of Flavor' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, kill 10 zombies at once with a new beverage. *'GG Bridge' (30 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, survive an entire round on the bridge on round 15 or higher. *'Trapped in Time' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, use and upgrade all traps before round 10. *'Pop Goes the Weasel' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, break the cycle. *'Paranormal Progress' (5 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, open a door without spending points. Opening Scene Transcript Quotes Audio Logs Trivia *At the beginning cut scene, all four protagonists have fired more than six shots using Pythons without reloading. *The player can see the name of the character they are playing as next to their point counter. *PhD Flopper and Mule Kick can be seen in the docks, but are unavailable. Both are available in Cell Block, however. *The song played during the second half of the opening titles is a cover of Soundgarden's "Rusty Cage" by Johnny Cash. *This map has different skins for Pack-a-Punched weapons from the past two maps. The guns appear to be cracked and have orange light pulsating from the cracks, with similar appearance to lava. *The Perk-a-Cola machines and the Pack-a-Punch machine make distorted noises and flicker between color and black-and-white textures, with the exception of Electric Cherry; it does not flicker, but still makes distorted noises. **The Perk-a-Cola machines do not feature any theme tunes heard in other maps. *Upon entering 115 (referring to Element 115) into the number pad for the plane part, the player will hear "Not this time!" or "Maybe next time!" ''and the numbers will change to '666' (referring to the Bible's " "). **Furthermore, a "Rule 666" referencing the zombies is found on the entrance to the Citadel Tunnels, near the Warden's Office. *When near C-D block at the Cerberus' head spawn, there is a lava pit. If the player throws a grenade into in the lava pit, they will receive 20 points. *In the opening cutscene when Albert Arlington pretends to be in pain, the time is 9:35, a reference to Group 935. *The clock above the cafeteria door is at 1:15, referring to Element 115. *The Golden Spork can be seen on the loading screen. *There is a Tower of Babel painting in the Warden's Office above the barricaded fireplace near Speed Cola. It is a reference to the Tower of Babble Easter Egg in TranZit. *In the library in the spawn room, one of the books on the bookshelf across from the afterlife box reads ''Alcatraz Swimteam Yearbook. Gallery Mob of the Dead Movie Poster.jpg Salvatore DeLuca MotD BOII.jpg MotD - Horrors amassing BOII.jpg Albert Arlington MotD BOII.jpg Michael "Finn" O'Leary knifing BOII.jpg Billy Handsome using the AK-47 BOII.jpg MotD - Thick as Thieves BOII.jpg BOII Uprising MotD character group.png|The characters of Mob of the Dead. BOII Uprising MotD exterior.png|Mob of the Dead exterior view. BOII Uprising MotD character group 2.png|(left to right) Finn O'Leary, Albert Arlington, Salvatore DeLuca, Billy Handsome Mob of the Dead loading screen BOII.png|Loading screen for Mob of the Dead. Mystery Box Mob of the Dead BOII.png|The new box design. Albert Arlington Afterlifing BOII.png|Albert Arlington's physical body while in the Afterlife. Albert Arlington and Sal Deluca BOII.png|Albert Arlington and Sal Deluca fighting in Alcatraz. Electric cherry buy indictator.png|A new Perk-a-Cola called Electric Cherry featured in Mob of the Dead. Brutus Spawns In BOII.png|Brutus as he spawns in. Afterlife door BOII.png|A Door in Afterlife. Between the walls of Alcatraz BOII.png|In between the walls of Alcatraz. Sal and Al with M14s BOII.png|Sal and Weasel hold off Zombies with M14s. The Mobsters fighting BOII.png|The Mobsters mid-fight. Zombies in MotD BOII.png|Zombies in Mob of the Dead. Mystery Box Lock BOII.png|The Lock that replaces the teddy bear. Alcatraz Jail Cells BOII.png|A shot of the prison. Sal v Brutus BOII.png|Sal takes on Brutus with a Death Machine. Alcatraz Board BOII.png|A board hanging in the Warden's office. Guard Zombie BOII.png|A Zombie in Mob of the Dead. Mob of the Dead unique HUD BOII.png|Mob of the Dead's unique HUD style Videos New Mob Of The Dead Gameplay Cinematic Intro! (Black Ops 2 Zombies)|Intro cutscene. Most Wonder Weapons Ever Gameplay! Mob of the Dead Black Ops 2 Zombies|Gameplay. Trailers Mob of the Dead Trailer - Official Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Video-0|Announcement Trailer Black Ops 2 - "Mob of the Dead" Zombies 6 Minute Gameplay Preview|Gameplay Preview References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Maps